A Story of Two Girls and A Twist
by TheDerpiestWriter
Summary: Same old characters, new story. An average school with not so average characters. Chapter 3 up!
1. That One Girl

Author's Note: Yup, here I am, once again, writing stories about Negima's finest: Setsuna and Konoka. It's another longer one like A Bodyguard's Duty and The Legend of Konoka. The setting is an American public high school. We're not in middle school anymore! The magical element of Negima, the characters, and all that other Negima goodness is still present. Now...lets get this thing started! I own no one!

That One Girl

_Crap, _she cursed to herself. Fumbling with the lock to her locker, Setsuna attempted to open her locker. "This was working for me an hour ago!" she growled under her breath. Anger rising, she checked her watch. Her school had a five minute passing time and she had managed to waste four minutes of it.

She spun the combination for the last time and got the same results. The locker seemed to tease her, mock her. Setsuna gave up. The bell had rung. She was now late for class...again. Setsuna sprinted to her next class: math. To her horror the teacher was waiting for her when she got there. It was awkward, standing in the doorway with the teacher _and _the entire algebra two class staring at you.

Setsuna slinked over to her desk and took her seat next to Asuna Kagurazaka, her best friend since freshman year. The teacher, a skinny looking guy with his balding black hair slicked back with the stickiest goo imaginable, glared at her through his thick olive green glasses.

"Late again, Setsuna? Keep it up and I'll be forced to give you another detention," he spoke with a voice that would remind you of a child molester.

"Sorry, Mr. Ernst. It won't happen again..." Mr. Ernst ignored her and started to write equations on the board. Asuna leaned over and whispered, "You _really _need to get that locker fixed."

Setsuna had gotten her notes out and began copying down what the teacher wrote. "You don't think I've already done that?" she whispered back. "I got the custodian to fix it yesterday, but my lock is just a piece of crap. They need to get me a new one..."

"It's so so sad that they can't take out anything from their budget to supply a new lock for a poor, unfortunate student."

Setsuna nodded. "I know right? People can really suck. I already have to pay half my rent and the state pays the other half. My dead end job hardly pays for the shirt off my back." Setsuna was found laying naked in a park almost two years ago. No one had known where she come from and the government had no information on her. She had been supplied a run down apartment on the bad side of town and a job. She was on her own from then. When she had met Asuna they instantly clicked. Now one doesn't go anywhere without the other.

Asuna, on the other hand, was abandoned at the tender age of seven and lives in the same rundown neighborhood as Setsuna. To Asuna, meeting her was like a Godsend. Asuna claims that Setsuna saved her life although it's more of the opposite. Asuna found her laying in the park that fateful evening on the way back to her apartment. As she got to know her, Setsuna had become her best friend and the family she never remembered having.

"Speaking of money, the GSA needs more money in our budget. Did you think of anymore ideas for a fundraiser?" Setsuna asked. She was the vice president of Westwood High School's GSA, gay-straight alliance.

Asuna opened her doddle filled notebook to a different page. "Well, they're not original, but I got bake sale. We can make cookies and sell them as 'Gay Cookies'." She made a rainbow in the air with her hands.

Setsuna chuckled, "What else you got?"

"Well...we could sell rainbow stickers?"

"Sounds good...anything else?"

"Er, that's all I got..."

"That's okay, there's a GSA meeting after school today so hopefully there will be more ideas," Setsuna said as she solved an equation.

Mr. Ernst cracked his ruler across their desk. "Is there something more interesting than solving quadratic equations that you two would like to share?"

"No, sir," Setsuna answered quickly.

"Nothing is more interesting than the good ol' quadratic formula," Asuna answered sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think that, Asuna," he smiled sourly. "If you love math so much, then would you care to go to the board and solve this equation?"

Asuna got up and went to the board. A few people snickered and giggled, but Setsuna knew that Asuna was pretty smart, even if she didn't try in school. Asuna got the equation right and sat back down. The two friends behaved for the rest of the hour until the bell rang.

"Lunch time!" Asuna cheered.

"I'll meet you at our usual spot. I need to...get my lunch out of my locker..."

Asuna laughed at her, "I might not ever see you, but if you say so!" Asuna left and Setsuna gathered all of her stuff and headed in the direction of her locker. Again she fought with her locker, but to no avail. She swiftly kicked her locker in anger.

Taking a small break she slid to the floor and watched the people hurry off to lunch. The hall began to quickly empty as she sat there. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she still needed to get her locker opened. Patting her tummy she sighed and started to get up when she walked by.

Setsuna didn't recognize her, but the more she watched her, the more she wished she did. This girl seemed as tall, if not taller, than Setsuna. She wore a red graphic tee and blue jeans that she thought looked stunning on her. This girl walked with the grace and beauty of a model. What had caught Setsuna was her hair. Her long, chocolate brown hair. It flowed behind her and bounced a bit with each step.

Setsuna was glued to the floor. Her brain was telling her to move, but her body didn't respond. _Move, dammit, move! Before she leaves! _But the mystery girl was already out of sight. Her body regained movement and she quickly got up and ran to where she saw the girl disappear. Nothing. She was gone.

She walked back to her locker, confused and amazed. _Who...who was that girl...? _As if in a trance, Setsuna spun her combination and the lock finally opened.

END

How do you like it? This isn't the end of the story, just the chapter. There shall be more soon.


	2. Your Name Is?

Author's Note: I found a way to type up my stories and upload them without having a computer of my own and it involves my public library! I've been itchin' to write! Or type in this case. Here's chapter two! I own no one.

Your Name Is...?

_Who was that...? _That girl was the only thing on her mind all throughout the day. She wished that she could have at least gotten her name. As she replayed the scene in her head for the hundredth time, members of the GSA began to come into Room 117. Asuna spotted her friend spacing out and smacked her arm, causing Setsuna to yelp.

"What's up with you?" Asuna asked. "You look like you just got laid!"

Setsuna smiled. "No...it's just that I saw this girl..."

Asuna interrupted her with a whoop, "Really? That's great! What's her name?"

"Uh...I never caught her name."

"Then what does she look like?"

"Well, she kinda tall with really long brown hair."

Asuna whistled. "Sounds like a looker. Did she seem interested?"

"Wellll...she never really saw me..."

Asuna rolled her eyes, "So you know next to nothing about this chick, right?"

"Er, yeah..."

At that moment Ayaka Yukihiro entered the room and commanded total attention. Asuna whispered in Setsuna's ear, "Hoo boy...here comes the class rep..." They called her class representative, rep for short, because she a mouth equivalent to a full class/ loud enough to represent a whole class, etc. She was the president of the GSA.

As she walked to the podium where Asuna and Setsuna were sanding by, her long blond hair smacked some of the members sitting in their seats. Ayaka smiled at Setsuna, "How is our vice prez doing today?"

Setsuna snapped out of it, "I'm great, class rep. How are you?"

Ayaka flipped her hair, "Oh, you know. Same as always." Setsuna and Ayaka were relatively good friends. If Setsuna couldn't get the rent paid or any other financial issue came up, Ayaka was there to bail her out.

"How nice of you to show up and grace us with your presence, Your Highness," Asuna teased.

Class rep smacked her arm, "Oh hush you. Go take your seat. The meeting's about to start."

Once Asuna sat down the class rep started the meeting. "I hope all of you have had a lovely week! It's Thursday which means it's time to start another meeting. For those of you who are new, I am the president of the GSA. My name is Ayaka, but you can call me class rep. This," Ayaka waved at Setsuna like a showcase girl, "Is our vice prez, Setsuna."

Setsuna smiled and took over the podium. "At our meeting last week we started brainstorming ideas for a fundraiser. Has anyone thought of any more ideas?"

Asuna raised her hand, "We should bake cookies and call 'em Gay Cookies!" The room erupted in laugher.

"That's ridiculous! That's like we're making fun of our own club!" exclaimed the class rep, but she wrote it down on the board anyway.

A shy girl named Nodoka raised her hand, "W-We could sell rainbow stickers...?" Her best friend Yue flashed a thumbs up.

"Hey! That was my other idea!" Asuna said, but class rep ignored her and put it up on the board.

Ten minutes later they had come up with a decent list and it wasn't long before they came up with a conclusion.

The class rep circled two of the choices on the board, "So far the favs are 'Gay Cookies' and rainbow stickers. How about we sell both?" No one disagreed. "Okay awesome. I'll buy the supplies over the weekend and on Tuesday we'll start the fundraiser at lunch."

For the remainder of the meeting the members talked about the fundraiser until it was time to leave. Parents picked up their kids and drove off. Setsuna felt a pang of sadness, but she shook it off and followed Asuna. She and Asuna always walk home together not just for the company, but there's safety in numbers. As soon as they cross Encore Street it was like the atmosphere changed. The air seemed thicker, the streets seemed dirtier, the people seemed less friendly, and the buildings seemed structurally unstable. Everything 'seemed' to be this way because it _was_ that way.

Thankfully, the complex that the two lived in looked stable enough for people to live in. Setsuna walked up the outdoor steps up to her door on the second floor and pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Sorry I can't stick around but I have this huge project I gotta get started on," said Asuna. Usually Asuna stayed over until late at night because she only lived downstairs.

Setsuna unlocked her door, "It's fine. I'll see you in the morning." They said their goodbyes and Setsuna got settled in. She sighed, taking a look around the cramped apartment that was her home. She had a living room/kitchen, a small bathroom with dirty tiles that looked grimy since the day she first moved in, and a bedroom barely big enough for her mattress.

She plopped down onto the old beat up couch she had and turned on her TV. She only had 15 channels, but she was fine with that because she didn't watch much anyway. Flipping through the channels and finding nothing to watch, she turned off the TV and reached under her couch where she hides her laptop. Ayaka had given it to her for her last birthday and she didn't want some bum stealing it.

Setsuna opened up Microsoft Word and began typing a random poem she thought of on the spot:

_Even though I don't know your name,_

_I feel like I've known you forever._

_Even though I don't know your name,_

_I want to know you forever._

_This life is like a game._

_I'm gonna be Player 1, wanna be Player 2?_

_Even though I don't know your name, _

_My image of you is still the same._

_Even though I don't know your name,_

_It's pretty lame of me to say,_

_But girl, I just really want to learn your name. _

Setsuna chuckled at her video game reference and saved the poem. She read over it again and decided to copy it on a sheet of paper and show it to Asuna. _Asuna is sooo gonna laugh at me, _she thought. She fixed herself something to eat and passed out on the couch.

At lunch the next day Setsuna showed Asuna the poem she had written and just as she had guessed, Asuna laughed. "Oh wow! Player 2? Gawd that's cheesy!"

Setsuna let Asuna settle down before trying to speak again, "It's about that one girl I saw the other day..."

"No derp," Asuna said. "But this is pretty good. I love your poetry."

Setsuna smiled, "Thank you."

A commotion had started at the front of the lunchroom. Setsuna and Asuna looked over to where a bunch of people were staring and pointing. "What the hell is going on over there?" Asuna asked and Setsuna shrugged. Asuna stood up to get a closer look, "It's Principal Konoe!" she said surprised.

Setsuna stood up with her, "What's Mr. Konoe doing over here? Maybe someone got in trouble?"

"I guess that someone is us because he's coming right towards us!" Asuna was right. The older, hunched over man was making his way toward Setsuna and Asuna. They were too confused to realize that another person was behind him.

"Hello girls!" he greeted them with an upbeat tone.

"Good afternoon, sir," they both said.

"I need you two to do me a big favor. My grandchild, Konoka, will be attending Westwood High as a junior such as yourselves. I've heard from teachers and staff that you girls are pretty good students," he smiled kindly at both of them.

"You bet we are!" said an excited Asuna.

"Good! Good! Will you show her around? Make sure she knows where her classes are, alright?"

"No problem, sir-," Setsuna started.

"Graaaanpaaa! I can show myself around!" the girl behind him, that interestingly wasn't seen until she spoke up, whined playfully. Setsuna could have fainted. She never would have imagined that the principal's granddaughter was that girl she had seen a glimpse of yesterday!

Asuna stuck out her hand, "Hey, I'm Asuna and this is my friend Setsuna."

"My name's Konoka," said the girl. She took Asuna's hand and shook it. She then gave Setsuna a sweet smile.

Setsuna could have sworn that Konoka was an angel. She tried to introduce herself, but it came out all jumbled, "H-Hi...I-I'm Set-Set-Setsuna..." She mentally smacked her forehead.

Konoka giggled, "It's nice to meet you, Set Set Setsuna."

Asuna laughed, "Usually my friend here sounds more intelligent. Come back another day and see what happens!" This won a smack in the arm by Setsuna.

Mr. Konoe chuckled, "My Konoka is in very good hands," he said before he left.

The three sat down at the lunch table. Asuna and Setsuna resumed eating. "Don't you have a lunch?" Asuna asked.

"Unfortunately no... I forgot it during all the excitement this morning. My father travels the world so he sent me here to live with my grandpa."

"Oh wow! Too cool!"

Setsuna felt as if she needed to score some points. She failed with her first impression. "Would you like my sandwich? I'm not very hungry anyway." _Epic lie, I'm starving! _

Konoka was surprised, "Are you sure...?"

Setsuna set her sandwich down in front of her, "Positive."

"Whoa...Setsuna never lets me have any of her food...not even if I beg! Looks like somebody has a cruuuushhh!" Asuna made kissy faces at Setsuna.

Setsuna threw one of her grapes at her mouth, "Sh-Shut up! I'm pretty sure Konoka doesn't go like that!"

Konoka tilted her head to its side, "Go like what?"

Setsuna blushed. Asuna smiled awkwardly, "Oh nothing..."

Konoka gave Asuna a sly smirk, "If you're talking about how gay she is, I already know. She sets off my gaydar like crazy!"

Setsuna's face was the equivalent to Asuna's cherry Kool-Aide and Asuna almost fell out of her seat laughing. After wiping a tear Asuna said, "Hoo man! I think I'm gonna like you, Konoka!"

"Same here," Konoka agreed. "I think I already found myself a couple of really good friends. By the way Asuna, you set off my gaydar a bit, too."

"And I should!" Asuna pointed to herself, "'cuz I'm bi!"

The conversation started to get interesting for Setsuna. _Is she gay like me? Or bi? Or straight? _She looked at Konoka and tried to get a guess. She was wearing another graphic tee and jeans. _It's never good to judge one's sexuality on the clothes that they're wearing, _Setsuna thought to herself. She couldn't get an accurate reading on her gaydar, so she guessed that Konoka was either straight or bi. _How about instead of guessing you ask the girl. _

As if Konoka was reading her thoughts she said, "I'm pretty bi curious myself."

"Oh reeeeeeally...?" Asuna said sneaking a look at Setsuna. Setsuna saw the look and purposely ignored her. She knew the dangers of screwing around with the bi curious. She would play it safe for now. "Lucky you because the vice prez of our school's fine GSA is right in front of you."

"This school has a GSA?" Konoka asked excitedly. "That's awesome! I tried to get one started at my old school, but no one took me seriously. And you're the vice president, Setsuna?"

Setsuna blushed once more and nodded. All this attention was making her feel very hot. Where was a window when you needed one? "We're starting a fund raiser to raise money for a school dance we're trying to set up."

"You can dance _and _be aware of gays!" Asuna said. "It was my idea."

"I don't know if a bunch of kids will want to go to a 'gay sponsored' dance..." Konoka concluded.

Asuna and Setsuna exchanged a smile, "They will when they find out that the hottest DJ in the country is gonna be there!"

"But how will you be able to afford all of that?" asked a confused Konoka.

"The president of the GSA is loaded. The fundraiser is for the food. She's paying for the entertainment to make sure people come." Setsuna answered.

"Then have a fundraiser if the president is loaded?"

"To make it look like we made an effort, of course!" Asuna answered with a sly smile written across her face.

The bell rang signaling that it was time to haul it to class. Konoka quickly checked her schedule, "My next class is English in Room 208 with...Mr. Springfield. Do you know where that is?"

Asuna threw away the remains of her lunch and took a look at her schedule, "Oh hey! That's my next class! Setsuna's, too. Just follow us, Princess and we'll guide you there safe and sound." Asuna offered her arm and Konoka linked arms with her.

Setsuna rolled her eyes and smiled. _Charismatic as always, that Asuna. _

"Hey Setsuna! We have to protect the princess! Go link her other arm, it insures maximum protection!" Asuna would always make up games on the way to class. Last week she and Setsuna were pirates and the treasure was in Mr. Springfield's room.

Setsuna got to Konoka's side and link arms with her. "Alright, my brave knights. Protect me from all possible harm," Konoka joked. 

The three friends walked arm in arm to their English class and make it there on time. The classroom was big, well big for a classroom. The desks were arranged so that four desks made one small table. The walls were covered in grammar words and random phrases. The teacher's desk was in the corner of the room. A small person sat at the desk and smiled when the three came in.

"Good afternoon girls," he greeted them in a smooth British accent. His eyes met Konoka's, "Is this the new student? I can tell. She looks like she's never seen a ten year old teacher before!"

"Well who has?" Asuna commented.

Mr. Springfield laughed, "Good point! So what's your name?"

"It's Konoka, sir."

He waved his hand dismissively, "None of that 'sir' or 'Mr. Springfield' stuff. We're all friends in my class so please just call me Negi like everyone else. I'll seat you next to these two and Nodoka. She's the girl with the purple hair sitting at that desk."

The girls sat down as the classroom began to fill up. Asuna sat next to Nodoka and Setsuna and Konoka sat next to each other. Konoka leaned over to Setsuna, "How come there's so many girls in this class? And...are those...antennas...? And those two over there...they seem like they should be kindergarteners! And what kind if teenage girl has a rack like _that_?"

Setsuna smiled. It would be fun to tell her about her classmates. "This class is known as 'That One Weird Class' to the rest of the school because it's filled with such...interesting individuals." She explained to her that Chachamaru was, in fact, a robot, the Narutaki twins were just short, and that Chizuru just had really big boobs. Then she proceeded to tell her about all the other classmates.

By the time she was done, Konoka's mind was officially boggled. "Wh-Whoa...robots? Vampires? Breasts? I can see why this is called 'That One Weird Class'."

Asuna and Nodoka laughed. "All the other classes are just jealous," Asuna concluded.

Negi got up and went to the front of the class, "Good afternoon everyone! I hope you all are having a pleasant Friday! We have a new student starting today. Konoka, can you please stand up here with me?"

Konoka blushed and got out of her seat. Several people started to mumble. "Oooo! She's so pretty!" "Not as pretty as me, though!" "I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses." "Hee hee, I can smell the yuri in the air..."

Once at the front of the room Negi asked her to introduce herself and tell the class her hobbies. "My name is Konoka and I like to read fortunes."

The class oooed and ahhed. Makie rose her hand, "Can you read someone's fortune?"

"Is there time to?" Konoka asked Negi.

Negi shrugged, "It's a Friday. Go for it!"

Over half the class raised their hand. "Meee! Meeeee!" "Pick me! Pick meeee!"

"Hmmm..." Konoka's eyes scanned the room. Through the mass of arms her eyes rested on Setsuna. "Come up here, Setsuna!"

Asuna 'oooed' and Setsuna glared at her. Nearly stumbling out of her seat, she made her way to the front of the class without injury. Konoka pulled up two chairs so that they were facing each other. She sat in one and Setsuna sat in the other.

"Give me your hand, please. Since I don't have any of my cards I'm gonna read your palm instead." Setsuna held out her hand and was surprised at how cool and soft Konoka's hand was. Konoka traced along the lines in her hands. "Wow, that's different..."

Negi cocked his head to the side, "What? What did you see?"

Konoka looked at her straight in the eyes, "You will discover a power. A power that is hidden inside you. You will use this power to unlock the power within your friends. Only then can you save the one you hold dear."

Setsuna and Asuna stared at each other long and hard. _Wh-What the hell? _

END

Hm? What's this? Has the weird started already? The weird will slowly rear its interesting head in the chapters to come.


	3. Let's Try To Be Normal

Author's Note: The twist is starting to untwist itself! Er, not really, still thinking... I'm doing a pretty good job considering the fact that I'm winging 75% of this fic. I do not own the characters. Enjoy!

Let's Try To Be Normal

"Is it just me or are you a little spooked about Konoka's fortune telling?" Asuna had asked Setsuna on their way back to Setsuna's apartment.

Setsuna had felt uneasy all day after Konoka had read her palm. _Do I really have a special power? And who the hell is this person I hold dear? Is it Asuna? It could be... Or maybe it's-_

"Hey? Come back to earth!" Asuna said, interrupting her thoughts. Setsuna blinked and looked at her friend. "I guess it is bothering you if you're spacing out like that."

"Eh, I'll be fine. Fortune telling isn't real. It's just an act." Setsuna doubted her words. Even though the thought of having powers appealed to her, she just wasn't sure if she wanted them. She shook thoughts out of her head. _Relax, Setsuna. It's all nothing. _

"Oh God, it's them..." Asuna groaned in dismay. Setsuna saw them, too and also groaned in dismay. Two rough-looking males, one scrawny and the other slightly buff, were making their way towards Setsuna and Asuna.

"Hey Bone, look! A couple o' dykes are coming our way!" said the more buff one of the two.

"I see 'em, Spike. Hey ladies! Wanna know what it's like to touch a man?"

Setsuna rolled her eyes. She and Asuna have had problems with these two before. The skinny one with a bright blue mohawk named Bone was the leader of a street gang. Each member had a different colored mohawk. Asuna found it funny that homophobes like them had such colorful mohawks. Also, each member wore a black vest with a shirt of the same color as their mohawk. Both girls thought that this was rather ironic. His right hand man, Spike, had a grass green mohawk and a twisted jaw, due to one of their first encounters.

"What the hell do you two want?" Asuna demanded. "In the mood for another broken jaw?"

Spike flinched, but Bone stood his ground. "Chill red head. We wanna be friends, That way you can play with our new toy."

He took another step closer, one step too close. Asuna swiftly kicked him in the gut, knocking him on his rear. With a roar of anger, Spike quickly got into Asuna's face and was about to make impact with her face. Asuna used the back of her hand to smack his fist away and brought up her other hand to deliver a punch of her own. Asuna smiled as she watched him fall to the ground.

"How many times have we told you two to leave us the fuck alone?" Asuna growled.

But Bone smirked and got to his feet. "Bitch, please. Take a look at my new toy!" He held his hand out in front of him showing them a mechanical glove. The fingers were missing and it had three buttons in the middle. Only one of the buttons were lit up.

"So you went shopping?" Asuna asked sarcastically. Suddenly Bone's 'new toy' began to make a soft humming sound. The palm of his hand glowed a silver color. The ball of light launched itself at Asuna who instantly went down.

Setsuna saw her best friend hit the ground and immediately went into action. Before Bone could react Setsuna had his wrist clamped tight in her hand. "Wha-," let out a confused Bone. She kneed him in the gut, causing him to fall over. Finally Setsuna karate chopped the base of his neck. Dazed, Bone hit the ground.

Spike had recovered and was back on his feet. Seeing his fallen leader on the ground he launched himself at Setsuna without thinking. Setsuna jumped and kicked one leg up, smashing Spike's chin. A tooth sailed through the air.

Again Spike met the ground. Quickly getting to his feet he collected Bone and started to run. "This isn't over, bitch!" he exclaimed, tail between his legs.

"What the hell was that thing?" Setsuna turned around to find Asuna behind her. "That glove...like...what the fuck?"

"Don't worry about that," Setsuna fretted over her friend, checking for injuries, "Are you okay? You went down pretty hard."

Asuna waved her away, "I got a scratch on my arm, but I'll live. I'm still trippin' over that glove... Maybe we should tell someone about that."

Setsuna shook her head, "I don't think they'll bother us for a while." Setsuna looked down at her clothes, "Ugh great! I don't have any clean school clothes left and washing them by hand is a pain!"

Asuna began to laugh, "You sound like a girl! And you totally have work today so you'll smell like gangster sweat."

"Crap! Those tools wasted my time! I'm gonna be late!" Setsuna took off running in the other direction. "I'll see you later!" she shouted behind her.

Setsuna had always kept her uniform in her backpack in case of incidents like this. She was a waitress at a restaurant on the good side of town. She sprinted up to the door and ran in the bathroom to change. She was putting on her hat when she walked out. The manager happened to come out of the men's room at that moment.

"How was your day, Setsuna?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Setsuna sighed and rushed over to a full table, "Eh, could have been better." She pulled out her notepad to take orders and was surprised to see who it was. "Ko-Konoka? Mr. Konoe?"

Mr. Konoe smiled, "Ah, Setsuna! I forgot you worked here! I'll make sure to give you a nice, big tip." Setsuna tried to speak, but was lost for words when lovely brown eyes met hers.

Konoka gave her a sweet smile, "Well...aren't you gonna take my order?"

Setsuna snapped back to reality and remembered her job. She took their orders and when they were ready she came back with their food.

"Oh, Setsuna! I almost forgot," Mr. Konoe said suddenly.

"Yes sir?"

"On Monday morning can you come down to my office? Bring Asuna, too. I need to talk to you."

Setsuna was surprised. Did he know about the fight she and Asuna were in? "Alright sir, I'll see you then."

Setsuna went to other tables, but wasn't quite there. Wherever she went she could feel eyes on her. She knew who it was. She blushed self consciously until the Konoes left. When she went by to clean their table Setsuna was pleased to find a nice twenty dollar bill as a tip.

END

What the fudge does he want? Heh, I'm no waitress, but I think a twenty buck tip is pretty good. More soon.


End file.
